


The morning after

by fluffyhojo



Series: Foxy Tales And How To Tell Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fox!Newt, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Percy musings, Snippet, and really really tired fox, but nothing too graphic I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: This is pretty much a snippet inspired by @gudetama 's amazingprompt answer. You should totally read it! It's funny and cute (and has a little smut in it ;))





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gudetama (elementary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/gifts).



> Check out gudetama's [prompt fill!](https://gudegudeland.tumblr.com/post/177678487130/when-foxnewt-gets-really-excited-and-is-in-human) It's really great and then you may know where it's set and what happened before that X'D
> 
> Also, good news? I have decided to make a Foxy Tale series, since I got like three (3) one shots waiting to be finished for it! And they are all messed up in the timeline, which means I'll order them as they come into the series later on! I got a bit hyped for it again (though two are already waiting for a while to be finished X'D)
> 
> 1\. Is a closer look at the forest scene with Newt, the Niffler and little Percy following  
> 2\. Something inspired by the chat in... uh... April I think? X'D  
> 3\. Newt visiting Percy at work....... in fox form. 
> 
> I'll see which one I finish first!

# The morning after

When Percival awoke in the morning, he was pleasantly sore in all the best places, which really wasn’t a wonder with that much activity the night before. Of course Newt hadn’t taken his defeat easily and wanted to prove himself. It started with first getting Percival hard again and then riding him, but didn’t end in any other way but Newt enjoying himself too much again and popping out his ears and tail. 

The pouting mess of his lover afterwards didn’t help at all and even though he has no idea how he managed it, he lovingly fucked him a third time, to sooth the pout away. He probably built up more stamina over the last weeks thanks to his younger looking lover. 

That was probably the reason why he woke up with a ball of fur, who he definitely wasn’t cuddling like a teddy bear, right next to and partly on him. The long snout was nestled on his shoulder, cold nose nuzzling with his neck or chin every now and then. It made Percival shudder every time. 

It looked like he exhausted his foxy lover more than he thought. Which was probably a good thing, because he didn’t even wake up when Percival slowly removed himself from the warm and furry body and left the bed. Instead the moment he returned from the bathroom, he found the fox curled up on his side of the bed, nose hidden under Percival’s pillow. 

That’s how Percival managed to go to work without his guardian that day. 

That said guardian turned up all disheveled and still half-asleep at 6 pm sharp (partly dressed in Percy’s clothes as well) and dragged Percival home with a pout on his face is a complete other story. 

That some of his senior aurors were witnesses to that as well, even more so.


End file.
